


【ALL逍主忌逍】一江春06

by chana1987



Category: all逍 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chana1987/pseuds/chana1987





	【ALL逍主忌逍】一江春06

阳逍遥逍车，雷，很雷，慎入  
11  
做人不能太得意。  
无数英雄豪杰以血的教训留下这一句警世之言，望后来者引以为戒。  
然而杨逍自认从来不是什么英雄豪杰，他一直很得意，偶尔一时大意。  
一时大意着了别人的道，再加上运气不好罢了。  
初入江湖的时候，小左使漂亮皮相招了不少的桃花，后来都被他打趴了打惨了，说闻风丧胆也不为过，再后来就从人人倾慕的翩翩少年郎变成了江湖传言里那个行事乖张喜怒无常的小淫魔。  
杨逍自然是不屑与人浪费口舌，落得个清静自在正中他意，只是这江湖上从来都不缺胆大包天见色起意之辈。  
古往今来贪杯误事数不胜数，他杨逍也逃不过。桃花源的桃花酿，喝一口再死也值了，于是他仗着本事大就喝了，也中了毒，寻常毒物他三两下就逼出体内，再运气一周天，虽然费些功夫仍可自保，唯独这一种毒药，跗骨缠绵，霸道猛烈，经由血液流遍全身。  
毒是下九流的淫欲之毒，有名为欢情，取自“欢情不耐眠，从郎索花烛”，比一般春药厉害百倍，非交欢不能解，否则气血逆行而亡。  
下毒的家伙杨逍不认识，喜欢他的人多，恨他的人更多，大抵这人对他既爱又恨吧。不仅下了毒还引来了蒙古鞑子。汝阳王善战，手中精锐之兵虎狼之师，箭雨之中他勉力抵抗，奈何淫毒发作，还是不慎中了一箭，好在他身边是同样不好惹的范遥，还有更不好惹的阳顶天。  
年纪轻轻声名赫赫的杨左使目前为止也就栽了这么一次，不管以后他栽了几次栽的惨不惨，此刻心中是不服的。  
“我要杀了他！灭他满门！”他恨得咬牙切齿，眼里却是湿润的，眼角脸颊泛着异样的红，以至于嘴里放的狠话毫无威慑力，他喘着气，在阳顶天怀里颤抖痉挛，像只中箭濒死的白鸟。  
箭矢穿透他的锁骨，淫毒浸没他的身体，情欲和痛苦瓦解了他，往日里的嚣张和骄傲都被碾碎，阳顶天仿佛捧着一块被打碎的琉璃，即使破碎，这琉璃依然精致漂亮。  
他小心翼翼将人平放在软絮柔缎之上，制住杨逍挣扎的双手，用随手撕的一条锦缎绑在雕龙画凤的鎏金床柱上，以防他挣扎中伤了自己，见杨逍还要灭人满门，既好气又好笑，也不再端着一教之主的架子，“灭什么满门，他全家只有一人，范遥去杀了，很快便回。”  
说完自己跳上了床，俯身将他的左使笼罩在下方，熟门熟路解开他的衣带。  
衣襟散开，一幅红梅白雪，凄凄蜿蜒，又活色生香，阳顶天捏着杨逍的下颚查看他颈部的伤势，血已止住，只需拔出留在体内的一截箭镞即可，杨逍在欲海浮浮沉沉，下意识的蹭了蹭阳顶天的手掌。  
如此乖顺又驯服的杨逍实在是难得一见，阳顶天一声叹，低头吻上已经咬出血的唇，又细细舔过，将那铁锈味一并咽下。淫毒在血脉中扩散后已经没了凶猛的药性，不过刚刚好可以助兴，阳顶天将杨逍从衣袍中解脱出来，身下人已经湿透了，混合着鲜血还有汗水，他身下也是湿的，春水潺潺，春意盎然，后穴湿热轻易便吞下两根手指，随着阳顶天的搅弄传来阵阵水声。  
“阿逍，腿再分开些。”服服帖帖的杨逍实在很令人受用，阳顶天忍不住索求更多。  
杨逍哼了几声，夹杂着愉悦和痛苦的颤抖声音来回荡漾诱人堕落。细白脚腕抖落白色的织物，肆无忌惮的攀附上阳顶天的腰，又交叠在腰后，将人往下带。  
杨逍又痛又爽，本能的就选择让自己更爽一些。  
“周颠……那孙子，还欠我五坛桃花酿。”他神志昏沉，居然到现在还惦记着好酒。  
“我命他还你十坛。”阳顶天自然什么都依他，甚至变本加厉。他抽出了手指，将淫靡液体抹在了那薄唇上，又压着泛红的唇瓣挤进齿间。身下人呜咽着含住手指，柔软舌尖卷着指尖，又用牙齿轻轻磨着指骨，迷瞪的双眼泛着水光潋滟销魂，他挺着腰迎向上方，狎浪放荡的姿态，若不是双手被缚住，只怕他早已按着阳顶天自己坐上去。  
赤裸且坦荡，与平时并无不同。他在阳顶天面前向来如此，只不过往日里自矜自是，喜欢折腾，折腾别人也折腾自己，欢爱如同打架，没少被阳顶天和范遥联手教训过。  
阳顶天眼中欲望深沉，他依然是杀伐决断的明教教主，哪怕是床第之间也永远是掌控的那一方，他将杨逍完全压制在身下，解了自己衣袍，伏下身，昂扬的肉刃一点一点的捣进那紧致又湿滑的甬道里。内里肉壁随之吸附上来像一张嘴裹着他，阳顶天狠狠一顶，直撞得杨逍软了嗓子戚戚低低喊了一声疼。  
“知道疼就好，不要再有下一次。”阳顶天在惩罚他的大意，更惩罚他这一时大意令自己受了伤。不等杨逍回答，熟悉的手掌揉捏着臀瓣，将他双腿压开到极致，粗大的肉棒齐根没入，大肆挞伐起来。  
不多时便得了趣，快感融化了疼痛，一波一波的情潮蔓延至全身，再加上淫毒作祟，杨逍只觉哪里都痒，胸口也痒，奈何他双手被绑着，无法纾解。  
“教主……教主……”他发出喑哑的声音，近乎哀求，渴望着他的教主能抚慰一下他的胸口亦或是其他什么地方。  
他想要更多。  
冰凉的手指忽然覆上了杨逍的额头，又拭去不知何时从他眼角溢出的泪水。  
白皙的手半炷香前还握着刀剑凶器，手心偏冷，残留着杀意和血腥，杨逍稍稍扯回了一些神智，他望着来人，不知何时踞在床头的人低下头，吻上眼角。一双手也没闲着，划过脸颊沿着修长脖颈的曲线来到胸前，恶意的揉捏着乳头。  
“教主总喜欢吃独食。”范遥常常用这种嫉妒的口吻对阳顶天说，但也仅限于此，在对待杨逍时他们都有一种默契，行乐须及时，不使金樽空对月。  
生死有时，享乐至上，该爱便爱，该恨便恨。  
他们臣服于自己的本能。  
杨逍被阳顶天不断的撞击着，身子随之起起伏伏，身下绸缎织锦层层叠叠如浪潮卷起，他被肏的失了神，口中呻吟着像是在哭泣又像是在求饶，柔韧的腿却老老实实紧紧夹着阳顶天的腰，迎向肉棒的小穴仿佛被捣出汁水的玉壶，玉液琼浆四溢。敏感的乳头也被范遥伺候到位，一阵阵尖锐的舒爽刺激的他绞紧了后穴。  
随着阳顶天瞬间停顿又忽然加快的节奏，杨逍的呻吟也变了调。  
范遥连忙调整了姿势，细密的吻从唇往下来到颈部，在阳顶天最后重重一击中，咬住了留在锁骨上的箭镞，猛地拔出。  
短暂的空明攫取了神识，快感湮灭了剧痛，杨逍双手狠狠抓着床柱，修长脖颈伸展着，暴露脆弱的咽喉，颈侧突起的青筋纹路正像是漂亮瓷器上的花纹。  
杨逍半晌也发不出声音，他被肏射了，化成了一滩水，泅染进布料之间，这身体不再是他的，他的魂向下落去。  
连阳顶天从他体内退出也不知道，他的颈下被涂抹了止血的粉末，绑住双手的缎带被解开，两双手掌扶着他起身，杨逍昏昏沉沉任人摆弄，浊白液体沿着大腿滴落，他股间腹间一片狼藉。恍惚间又被钉在谁的肉棒上，他上下颠簸，风雨飘摇，眼前轻纱迷障，金光灿烂，浑不似人间。  
淫毒在轮番欢爱中已经解了，等范遥再一次将滚烫精液射在他里面，杨逍抖了抖大腿，懒洋洋的倒在身后阳顶天怀里。  
他这时才有余力打量四周，“这是哪里？”  
富丽堂皇的大殿绕着青烟，四周要么镶金要么嵌珠，他们所在的大床占据在大殿中间，从穹顶落下轻纱帷幕，阳顶天扯来的绫罗绸缎全是上等的料子，被他们这么一糟蹋，杨逍都忍不住心疼，他趴在阳顶天大腿上，全身酸软无力，却也不好发作，谁让他自作自受。  
“狗皇帝的行宫。”范遥答道。他们躲避汝阳王的追踪，最危险的地方也是最安全的地方。  
给杨逍下毒的是天门的一个弟子，无非就是仰慕左使求而不得，却不该变节做了鞑子的奸细，范遥只觉一剑穿心太便宜了他。  
“可惜……”杨逍听了只淡笑一声，“我原本要提拔他做天门的副门主。”  
阳顶天不置可否，他突然一挥衣袖，范遥身形一闪，窜出殿门，很快，从外面提溜着一团物体回来。  
是一个七八岁的孩童，留着两边发髻，穿着锦缎做的衣裳，贵气十足，分明是元室子弟。  
“哟，这里有只小老鼠。”杨逍翻了个身，侧躺在床，小腿搭在床沿晃晃悠悠。哪怕只恢复了三成精力，他已经又是往日那个杨逍。如果忽略他全身赤裸，到处都是情欲痕迹的话。  
男孩挣扎着，使劲用腿蹬着范遥，杨逍一向喜欢小孩，尤其这一只粉雕玉琢的，范遥则不然，他将男孩扔在地上，皱眉问杨逍。“杀了？”  
“小孩，你叫什么名字？”杨逍趴在床沿枕着手臂，问道。  
“坏人！等我父王回来，我让他杀了你们！”小孩子坐在地上冲着杨逍吼。  
他怕极了，为了给自己壮胆只能大吼大叫，他先是瞧见一张好看的脸，正冲着他微笑，他身边的大人和捉他的大人穿戴整整齐齐，只有这人什么也没穿，好生奇怪。  
“我父王可厉害了，你们……你们……都得死！”男孩是随父王来这一处行宫护驾，只是皇帝还未到，他父王便接了军令仓促出征，留他一人在偏殿玩耍，等他一觉醒来时，侍卫婢女们不知为何昏睡不醒，他迷迷糊糊间没走几步就被捉了去。  
元室贵族子弟，明教自然见一个杀一个，这叫斩草除根，不过这个实在太小，杨逍摇摇头，“算了，等他长大再杀也不迟。”  
也不算恻隐之心，只是没必要杀这样一个孩子，范遥干脆捆了他，又嫌他吵闹，往他喊叫的嘴里塞了一块布。  
这下男孩吓得直流眼泪。  
逗得杨逍也笑，他披了白袍，赤着脚下了地，上前捏捏他的小脸蛋。  
“乖，叫声大哥哥好哥哥就不杀你。”  
猜猜他叫了没？  
反正王保保，也就是汝阳王府的小王爷，日后的万军统领，元室贵胄扩廓帖木儿，是不会承认自己叫过的。


End file.
